Unmentionable Seduction
by Hanable-13
Summary: Hermione Granger's options for her future, faceless Ministry Employee, running after bad guys or take on an adventure put to her by McGonagall and Snape. A person she never thought to deal with again begins to teacher her exactly what she's looking for. LM/HG Rated M to be safe. AU, EWE. Full Summary on Ch. 1 This is a "remix" of "The Art Of Seduction" by Christabella23


**Synopsis:** Hermione Granger is trying to decide what to do with her life now that the Dark Lord is dead. She knows she doesn't want to be a faceless Ministry Employee, or spend her life running after bad guys, but then what DOES she want to be? At the encouragement of Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape, an unexpected person teaches Hermione something she never thought she would want to know... let alone learn to enjoy.

**Pairings: **LM/HG (First time pairing, be patient with me)

Rated M to be safe. AU (DUH), EWE (definitely)

**Authors Note:** So I'm going to try another story (or 2). I'm not sure how long it will be so... we'll see. Reviews are always welcomed. This is a "remix" of "The Art Of Seduction" by Christabella23.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, no characters belong to me.

* * *

Hermione POV

I sit with my friends as we wait in a newly built conference room for Headmistress McGonagall to come and talk to us. School hadn't even restarted and the castle was still rebuilding its self. Hell most of us were here trying to help rebuild. Classes didn't start for another few days; none of the younger classes where here, just the students who fought in the war and stayed or returned. Maybe it had something to do with us being adults... I could hope so anyway. I sigh and sit back in my chair as I try to listen to the conversation Ron and Harry were having.

"I tell ya Harry I'm thinking of trying out for Professional Quidditch. I know I'm not great but I could be you think? With some practice and some good equipment?" Ron asks, looking from Harry to Ginny.

"Maybe but... is that all you want to do with your life. I mean we were... are... the 'Golden Trio', don't you worry about being picked up just because of that? I mean I AM thinking about the job offers Kingsley has offered me and yes that's only because of what I did but... I think I'd like being an Auror. It couldn't be harder then killing the Dark Lord could it?" Harry says as he snuggles with Gin, kissing her head. I chuckle and shake my head, Ron looking at me.

"Well what are you going to lean to be Mione? Something to do with the rights of the underdog I bet." I frown and smack at him, no wonder we weren't dating any more if he was going to be that crass.

"I honestly don't know Ronald. I want to help people, creatures but... I've done so much helping these past few years I just... I think I might be a little burned out on it. I don't think I want to be a Ministry employee though. I want people to know it's me. You know? Maybe I'll be a teacher or something." I say with a shrug as I sit back and look around the room, for as bad as the war had been most of the students were alive and here, there were a few exceptions but all in all the student population was intact.

I sit up in my seat as McGonagall and Snape enter and make their way to the front of the room, taking their places, waiting for us to quiet down before they started... whatever this was.

"Thank you all for your time, I know you all want to be done with your day so you can relax before dinner and then get a good nights sleep so you can help finish the school for the upcoming classes. Do be quiet for just a few moments and then you can all be off." McGonagall says, waiting for us to pay attention to her. She smiles as we all settle and turn to face her.

"Now I'll try to make this quick as I know most of you have trouble focusing even on the best of days. Now I do understand that tensions are still high after the war but I DO want to stress the need for inter house unity." She says as she looks from face to face, pausing on the platinum blond boy in green and Harry, smiling as the nod to each other. I doubt they would ever be true friends but... lets just say they didn't get into wand duels in the halls any more. Or at least they hadn't since the war ended.

"I know you all have seen first had what bigotry, discrimination and prejudice can do to people and the world and would hope you don't wish to relive it any time soon."

"You better believe that!" Ron says in a forced whisper, causing some of the people around us to look at him and laugh. McGonagall shakes her head and smiles.

"Thank you for that Mr. Weasley. Now if I can continue..." She says, as she looks around, nodding as we all settle again.

"I called this meeting to inform you that your class schedules will be a bit different this year. And for quite a while I would think so. As I'm sure your aware with the devastation left by the war many jobs are in need of ready workers. Minister Shacklebolt believes it is best if we were to better prepare you for your future." A hand shot up from one of the Ravenclaw groups, a girl in Ginny's year waiting to be called upon, standing nervously.

"What do you mean by that professor? Have we done something wrong? I know my grades slipped last year but with the war and everything..."

"She means, silly girl, that your classes will be based on what job you choose to go into after you leave here. You will only be required to take classes that you require NEWTS in to get said job." Professor Snape snapped, rubbing his face as he did so.

"So I can drop all the classes I don't need to be in? The ones I sleep through?" Draco Malfoy called out with a grin. McGonagall sighs and shakes her head sadly.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. That's exactly what this means. You will all receive an owl in the next few days with an appointment time and place to meet with your head of house to help you decide what your career path will be. Once you have decided you will receive another owl placing you with a mentor or someone in a similar job field to help you with your studies, answer any questions you have about it. We hope to have everyone settled into their path by end of first week so you can all start classes second week, although I suspect we will have a few stragglers." She says. I raise my hand slowly, smiling as she nods for me to stand.

"What if we don't know what we want to do with out futures Headmistress? I mean so many of us were stuck in what others wanted of us for so long... it's a bit of a daunting task." I say, glancing around the room. I smile as several others nod. Most of the pure's assumed they would follow in their parents footprints, or just go into a plushy desk job... now we had options. We could be what we wanted to be. She nods and looks around the room sympathetically.

"That is what the first appointment will be about, setting up what you would be good at compared to what you want to do. Now I think that's enough for now if there are no other questions... then I wish you all a good evening. You have about half an hour before dinner. I hope to see you all there." she says by way of dismissal, stepping back to talk to Professor Snape and the sulking Sr. Malfoy who had been watching us from the shadows. I shake my head and head out with my friends, heading to the dorm we had been using.

"I should probably stop by the library and see if I can find any books on jobs in the magical world. I think I'll stop by after dinner thought, right now I just want to relax for a bit." I say as I stretch and walk with my friends. They nod and walk with me, each in their own little world, thinking about what we had just learned.

"I think I'll go into journalism like my Dad, I wonder what I'll need for that. What do you guys think you'll go into?" Luna says dreamily, Neville hanging onto her arm so she doesn't wonder off to far or run into anyone.

"Well... Herbology is my best subject... so maybe something like that. I think I'd like being a professor as well." Neville answers, pulling her out of path of a wall with a shake of his head.

"I think I'll try out for professional Quidditch, see what my grades say for a back up plan. I know I don't want to just be a housewife or something. I mean I love you Harry but I think I'd go batty if I didn't have something to do." Ginny says as she kisses Harry, sliding her arms around his neck, earning a groan of annoyance from Ron.

"Come ON Ginny... do you HAVE to do that... I'm right here you know?" he whines. I shake my head and grab his shirt, tugging him along.

"Come along Ronald, let them be." I say as I keep him moving, nudging him in front of me.

"But... she's my baby sister Mione... and he's... their... it's icky." Ron whines, trying to get back to pull the couple apart. I keep a hold of his shirt as we reach the dorm.

"She's not a baby Ron, leave it alone. Libero." I say to the portrait who nods at me and swings open for us, letting us into the common room of the tower we had been using. It was weird, not being in an all Gryffindor tower but I understood the reasoning. We needed to be unified as a school and while houses made it easier to keep track of the students and made it easier to keep track of points it caused to be division between us. So while we were rebuilding the castle we added several more dorm towers. While the first through fifth years would be in the normal dorm towers with their housemates, sixths and seventh years, and eighth years this year, would be given a choice, stay in the dorm tower or more to a tower with friends. Most of Dumbledore's Army had decided to dorm in the same tower, there were a few exceptions of course but most of us were friends so it made sense.

I flop on the couch and curl my feet up under me as the others come in and sit around. Harry and Ginny curling together in a chair near the fire.

"So what do you think of all this?" Dean asks as we all settle.

"I think it's a good idea, if it's done correctly anyway. It should take out a lot of people from the classes who don't need or want to be there." I say.

"Agreed, it could be done really badly thought. Hopefully McGonagall will listen to us and be able to fix any issues." Colin says as he sits on the floor.

"Does anyone else not know what they want to go into?" I ask, looking around. A few people nod, at least I wasn't alone in that respect. What DID I want to do with my life? Harry had it easy, he wanted to be an Auror, Ron and Ginny wanted to play Quidditch but me... I just wanted to be me. But who was I, that was the question wasn't it? I shake my head and slip back into the conversation, talking with my friends until we head down to the Great Hall for dinner. Being as it wasn't the welcome feast it was a more casual affair then normal, no pomp or speeches just food and good friends. I eat my fill talking with my friends, excited for school to start and to be able to actually worry about grades instead of the Dark Lord trying to take over the world this year. It would be wonderful to be able to actually pay attention in class, have a social life rather then worry about who or what might be trying to kill us all.

After dinner, I head to the library, sighing as I stop inside the doors and look around at the books. Thankfully, most of them had protection wards on them so very few were ruined beyond repair. I smile as I head into the shelves, searching for books about jobs in the magical world. I might be a muggle born and I love my parents but... my life was in the magical world. I couldn't ever be JUST Hermione Jean Granger ever again. I smile at the librarian, Madam Pince, as she checks the books out with a nod, handing them back to me as she gets back to work reorganizing the books and cleaning up the last of the destruction.

I head back to the dorm and find a place at a table near the window, close enough to be part of any conversation but far enough that I wouldn't be too distracted. I take out a sheet of parchment and a quill and start my list of things I would like to do or at least would like to know more about. Headmistress McGonagall would probably have a list of her own as well; hopefully we would agree on a few things so I would have a choice of jobs. I tuck the list into my pocket as I pile up the books and rejoin my friends, finishing the night with some light talk. When the clock strikes two we all head up bed, ready to start another day of rebuilding and getting ready for the new school year.

**zZz**

Lucius POV

I sit at the head of the room, babysitting the students while Headmistress McGonagall and Severus, the lying conniving bastard that he was, made their way from the head office down here. They had agreed to be joint heads of the school. Minerva was good at public relations and paperwork while Severus... wasn't. Although he did have several redeeming qualities, he did seem to be able to strike fear into the little monsters, my son included, and he was able to keep the school running in near top form with the Carrow's and the Dark Lord breathing down his neck.

Back to my little issue at hand, the war was over and being that I changed sides at the last minuet and my dear ex-wife had saved Potter's miserable life I was in semi good graces with the Ministry. I was being watched of course and I needed a job, a real job, but I still had my home and most of my money and what not. It could have been MUCH worse. I sip my drink as I watch the dunderheads, I did have to agree with Severus on that one most of them WERE dunderheads. It was interesting... being around people I not so long ago wanted to kill, was ordered to kill. Very interesting, this new life of mine. I had a real job, a paycheck... a whole new world to explore... but did it HAVE to involve... children? My own child was bad enough but... other people's children... Merlin help me survive this.

I shake my head as I look out over the milling heads of the seventh and eighth year students, perhaps making an extra year was a good idea for all of them, not just the screw ups, only time would tell truly. I let my eyes wonder from face to face, raises an elegant brow as some students make eye contact while others don't. Interesting, some still feared me while others did not. I would have to remedy that... and soon. I sigh and relax and Severus and Minerva enter the room and make their way to the head table where I sit, letting them take over. I was NOT a babysitter.

I lounge back in my chair as Minerva speaks, giving the children the basics of what was happening. New class structure, wouldn't have to take classes you didn't need, blah blah blah. I send my son a dirty look when he speaks up, I would be speaking to him later about his class work and his grades. Just because he was in good standing still didn't mean he could slack off. This was important damn it, did he not understand that? I watch as a hand is raised near the back of the room, a head of curly hair standing up, Granger, silly girl, although she had grown into a fine young woman. I watch her as she speaks; asking what would happen if they didn't know what they wanted to be. Funny, I always assumed she would have everything planed by the way Draco spoke about her. But then everything did change with the end of the war.

I slump in my seat as Minerva dismisses the children and turns to Severus and myself, frowning at me. I frown back and slump farther, she might have been my boss but I refuse to be happy about working with children.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Lucius do sit up straight, you are not a child being punished for a prank, you are an adult on probation for being on the losing side of a horrible war. At least pretend not to be sullen; your probation could be much worse then working with young adults. Now sit up in your chair like a normal adult or stand up." She snaps at me with her hands on her hips. I huff and stand, dusting off my trousers.

"And WHAT shall I be doing with these... young adults as you call them? I am no teacher; I do not know how to teach them anything that they would need to know. I am NOT a babysitter and I refuse to stand here and watch as you enjoy my pain." I snark, crossing my arms over my chest. Severus chuckles darkly and shakes his head, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You may not be a teacher but you know as well as I do you have certain skills that need to be passed on. As well as your business sense and ability to slither your way into people's lives without them realizing it. Come on, let's head to your rooms to have a few glasses of whiskey and talk some before dinner." He says, I sigh and nod, heading out with him. I flop on my couch when we reach my rooms, motioning him to go ahead with the drinks.

"So... talk. Make me understand WHY I should pass on my skill set. And just WHICH skill set are you talking about anyway? As you said before I do have many." I ask, taking a sip from my glass, watching him as he sits across from me.

"Your spy skills of course you idiot. The special skill set we share. And while it would be morally wrong for me to teach one of the students I've been teaching since they were eleven to become... for lack of a better word a whore, it's a gray area for you. Don't give me that look what better word is there for someone who sells their body to the highest bidder? To use what the Gods gave them to get information from people?" he asks as he sips his whiskey. I shrug and lean back, staring up at the ceiling for a moment.

"So... who did you have in mind then? I know you have someone... or at least someone you don't think would do horrible at it." I ask lazily, swirling my glass.

"Well... I'd stay away from the Slytherin's for now; I don't think the Ministry would take kindly to you teaching a snake to be a spy. There are a few students who might have the mind and body to do what needs to be done but... its complicated." He says with a sigh, shaking his head and putting his feet up. I narrow my eyes at him and set my glass as I sit up.

"What do you mean? Complicated? What are you trying to get me into NOW?" I say as I lean forward onto my knees.

"It's nothing it's just... Granger."

"Granger... that mud... muggle born girl? Potters friend? You can't be serious, why would you think she'd be the correct option?" I ask. What had gotten into him? Honestly... I mean yes she had grown into a find looking young lady but... no... She couldn't do it. She wasn't right for it at all.

"I am serious, she's smart, and according to your son her figure is more then adequate for the job, at least with a few modifications. Look I'm not saying it HAS to be her but you have to admit she kept him pissed off more then anything we ever did. And we did some stupid shit in our day. From her question at the meeting I don't think she has any idea what she wants to be, if she and Minerva don't come up with something tomorrow... I just want you to be ready to be asked about it." Severus says as he glares at me, pinning me to my couch. I huff and take a drink, sitting back and ignoring him. How dare he suggest that... person? I mean it was a Pureblood job not for some... muggleborn.

I head to dinner and sit at the Head Table, watching the student population, paying special attention to my son and a certain muggleborn with wild hair. She did have a good body, her magic was unbelievable strong, she had a good mind but from what Draco said she had a mean streak a mile wide. I frown as I watch her; maybe she could do the job.

"Stop glaring at me Minerva, you're going to burn marks into my beautiful skin if you don't blink. Now what is on your mind my dear?" I snark, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"I am in charge of you Lucius, I do not wish for you to cause trouble in my school. Severus spoke to you then... about your skill sets?" she asks softly, watching me closely. I nod and sigh.

"Yes Minerva, and although I may not agree with him about... who I should be teaching I am... open to the suggestion. She would be interesting to teach anyway. Do you agree with him or do you have someone else in mind?" I ask as I turn in my seat and look at Minerva.

"I agree with him about her, I will see if she has any other ideas before I bring it up thought. For all I know she's found her perfect job in a book. So you know of any females... in your line of work? I just want to have the option of offering it to the male students who may not know what they want to do either." she asks as she takes a sip of her juice. I think for a moment on her question before I answer.

"I will look into it, I believe I know of one or two but I will make contact and be sure they are willing to teach it if they are in fact... what I am. That brings up something else, neither Severus nor I know what to call it officially. I mean we don't want to broadcast we're training whores or something; but it does need a name." I say, lowering my voice for the last bit.

"I will think on it, you have a point. It's not as if many would know what it is by its official name. Even the purebloods like your self... many believe it's a myth. My word when I was informed that you were one I didn't believe it at first." She says softly, leaning over to me so little ears wouldn't hear.

"I will ponder it as well, something kind enough to not make whoever I teach feel embarrassed but to the point enough people know what it is." I say with a nod, turning back to my dinner as I think on Granger and what to call my... Class.

I head back to my rooms after dinner, tossing my robes over the back of a chair and stepping out of my boots, relaxing on my couch as I look around my new home. It was simpler then the manor of course but somehow it felt... more home then the manor had been in a long time. The rooms were still unfurnished for the most part, no nick nacks or scattering of junk, just the basics I needed to exist, couch and chair, desk, book self or two.

If I continued to be a teacher, I would get more rooms but for now I only had three, including my office with attached classroom. My den held my fireplace, couch, desk and books while my bedroom was connected to a modest bathroom. Simple, overly simple perhaps but it worked. I needed to trim the fat of my life. The unneeded rooms and toys, the bits I needed to learn to be without, after my probation, maybe I'd move back into the manor... but for now, this was good. I sigh and put my feet up, flicking my wand at the fireplace, letting the crackle and smell of burning wood fill the room.

"Granger... as my student. One on one time with her. Sounds less frightening then it should. She does have the mind for it I suppose, and her body can be fixed if it's THAT bad, bloody robes hide everything too well. I should likely do some brushing up on my profession as well; Merlin knows I'm out of practice. I think I'll drag Severus shopping tomorrow. Should be fun." I smile to myself as I sit back and relax, going over the things I wanted to do before I started class. I grab a quill and bit of parchment to make my list.

**To Do:**

Hair cut, I love my hair but it's time for a change, something Severus's length perhaps. No more ribbon to bother with.

New clothes, less formal everyday ware, only formal robes. Times have changed. I need teaching robes as well I imagine.

Nick nacks, my rooms do need some junk in them. Baubles and what not. Maybe something for a hobby...

Find a hobby!

I sigh and shake my head, leaving the list on the side table as I head to my bathroom to wash and change into my nightclothes. Maybe being a teacher wouldn't be so bad... maybe.

* * *

**AN:** ok... so that's the first chapter, I hope everyone liked it. PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Pretty please?

**AN2:** Libero = Latin for Freedom


End file.
